


Lauren Lewis Has a Fantasy

by annazonfox



Category: Fried Green Tomatoes (1991), Lost Girl
Genre: CopDoc - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annazonfox/pseuds/annazonfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this piece for the Twelvetide Drabble 2015 Collection. Today's prompt is "baking/holiday sweets."</p>
<p>Scene: Lauren and Tamsin in the kitchen. Lauren has recently shown Tamsin one of her favorite movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lauren Lewis Has a Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fried Green Tomatoes (movie)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165790) by Fannie Flagg, Jon Avnet, Carol Sobieski. 



“What do you think?” Tamsin said, placing a cookie in Lauren’s mouth.

Lauren chewed, considered. “It’s…. okay.”

“The truth?”

“It’s terrible.”

“Well, tell me how you really feel,” Tamsin said. She huffed to the counter and grabbed a glass of water.

Lauren smirked, continuing to stir the batter.

Tamsin looped an arm around Lauren’s shoulders and dumped the water into Lauren’s face. Cackling, she turned away.

“What’d you do that for?” Lauren said.

“Just thought you needed a little cooling off,” Tamsin said.

(With her back turned, Lauren mouthed along the words. Smiling, she grabbed a fistful of batter, preparing).


End file.
